Hayate the Combat Butler
Hayate the Combat Butler (Japanese: ハヤテのごとく! Hepburn: Hayate no Gotoku!) is a Japanese manga series, written and illustrated by Kenjiro Hata, about a boy who starts a new job as a butler and the events he experiences with his employer. Why? Academy Culture Fest, Part 1 (Episode 33) A mysterious dark butler, Puppet Butler, tricks Nagi and hypnotizes her. In her hypnotic state, she finds Hayate and leads him to Puppet Butler at the school's old building where he challenges Hayate and Hinagiku. Even after the battle, Nagi is still under hypnosis the moment after she said that she hates culture festivals. Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 7.41.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 7.42.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 7.42.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 7.42.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 7.42.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 7.43.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 7.44.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 7.44.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 7.45.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 7.45.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.01.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.01.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.01.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.01.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.02.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.02.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.04.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.04.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.04.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.04.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.04.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.04.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.04.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.05.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 8.05.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.51.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.52.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.53.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.53.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.53.33 PM.png Why Did It Die?! School Festival - Part 2 (Episode 34) Nagi, still in her hypnotic state, helps organize the second day of the school festival with the help of Superintendent Kirika. They organize their own Comiket where Nagi sells her own dōjinshi. Then Shion couldn't take it anymore and wants Hayate to take Nagi back. Kirika challenges Hinagiku to see if Nagi's dōjinshi or Hayate's butler cafe can make the most money. If Hayate wins, Kirika must return Nagi back to him. Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 2.41.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 2.41.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 2.42.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 2.42.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 2.42.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 3.58.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 3.59.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 3.59.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 3.59.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 3.59.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 3.59.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.00.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.00.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.00.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.00.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.01.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.01.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.02.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.02.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.02.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.03.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.03.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.03.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.06.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.09.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.09.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.09.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.09.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.09.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.10.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.11.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.11.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.11.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.13.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.13.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.13.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.13.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.14.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.14.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.14.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.15.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.15.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.15.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.17.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.17.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.17.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.17.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.18.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.18.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.18.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.18.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.18.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 4.18.48 PM.png Category:Anime Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Mind Control Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Teenage Hypnotist Category:Brainwashing Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Corruption Category:Empty Eyes